


Absurd Obscene Love

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, story spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: Queen Petra of Brigid arrives in Enbarr to visit her two lovers, meanwhile the three muse over the beginning of their relationship while looking forward to the future.





	1. Hubert and Petra

As the ship's anchor splashed into the harbor and the crew continued their mad scramble around her on the deck, untying some ropes, tying others, all yelling at one another, Petra felt calm. It had been almost a year since her last trip to Enbarr and the sight of the Hresvelg Palace in the distance gleaming brightly on top of the hill both relaxed her and hatched butterflies in her stomach. The Dagdan captain of the ship bowed Petra to a rowboat that would take her the rest of the way to the dock.

“Pleasure, your majesty,” he purred removing his hat exposing his bald head to her.

A junior member of the crew unloaded Petra’s bags on the creaking dock, only for a palace servant to load them into a litter that would bring her to the palace. Given the choice Petra would have preferred to walk the three miles herself and get her, what did they call it “legs for land” back. Three years ago she could have, however the end of the war changed many things, Petra being named Queen of Brigid being only a moderate change.

Fódlandler’s had many strange ideas about nobility, and a queen walking herself up to the palace would have been seen as disgraceful. Not wanting to seem the barbarian queen from the newly reinstated Kingdom of Brigid, Petra climbed into the litter and rested awkwardly on the cushions inside. Hubert must have sent the litter, there was an excessive number of blankets and pillows even by Fódlan standards. He must be trying to tell her “subtly” how in the Empire they used blankets and pillows, a complaint he had had during his tenures as her advisor in Brigid.

Petra smiled to herself watching the outlines of people walking outside of the litter, her lover just did not understand that in a Brigid summer laying under a blanket could mean dying of heatstroke. You just never knew when a heatwave would come in the night, it was not a risk people would dare take, even in what passed for winter in the archipelago.

The ride up to the palace took around an hour, in which Petra twitched, and changed positions periodically growing bored at the confinement and anxious to see Edelgard and Hubert in the palace. She was able to see Hubert every few months as he traveled between the Empire and Brigid as an official liaison, acting as an advisor to Petra while in Brigid before returning to Fódlan, Edelgard was another story. It had been five months since they had gotten to see each other, they used letters and Hubert to communicate but you could only put so much in a letter that might be read by anyone and Hubert, well she loved the man but he wasn’t the best at relating communications between the two women.

***

Hubert stood still as a stone as he waited at the palace door, he was most certainly not eagerly awaiting Petra. True, he had gone outside to wait far earlier then he needed, but that was only the head of Empress Edelgard’s household being prepared for the arrival of a visiting Queen. Various servants had come and gone asking if he needed anything, but Hubert waved them away, it had been two months since he had seen Petra, and when a day apart felt like a year it felt as though a lifetime had passed by.

For someone who had spent two days on a ship only to then be crammed in a litter for another hour, Petra emerged from said little with surprising grace. Sure her legs wobbled for a moment and she stopped and stretched before noticing him, her brown eyes danced and shined as she walked over to him. _Oh, but she was so beautiful._

“I thank you for the litter,” Petra said as she tossed an overly stuffed pillow at him.

Hubert tried not to smirk too obviously as he examined the bright overstuffed pillow he had caught.

“Welcome Lady Petra,” Hubert said with a bow after handing the pillow to one of the litter bearers. “House Hresvelg welcomes you to Enbarr.”

“I am being here gladly,” Petra responded just as formally inclining her head.

“If you would follow me,” Hubert continued keeping his voice neutral to hide how eager he was to get Petra inside the palace, inside and alone. “Lady Edelgard awaits you.”

And how she did, maybe more than Hubert did, the two women had been apart far longer than he and Petra had, which made it both easier and harder for the pair, Hubert expected.

Petra’s eyes lit up and Hubert saw how she worked to keep a smile off her face, “It will be good to be seeing her again.”

Hubert gave instructions for the pole bearers to store the litter before offering his arm to Petra, she hesitated for a moment before taking it. While the rumor that they were lovers was rampant in Brigid, here in Enbarr the rumor was that Lord Vestra was bedding the Empress; the truth of the situation might just scandalize both nations. 

Hubert had always been protective of Edelgard ever since they were children, it was his duty, his life’s goal to protect her, as they grew his duty to guard her became his pleasure, and then evolved into love. That was simple, it was easy, some might say it was the natural progression of their relationship, but it was all complicated when a scrawny and scared eleven-year-old was brought as a hostage to the capital. 

Hubert had initially seen Petra as a burden, she took up much of Edelgard’s time as the later tried to teach the former all the customs of Fódlan. Petra did not know a single word of the Common Tongue and thus drawings and crude hand gestures were used to communicate. As kind-hearted as she was, Edelgard spent time with the girl ensuring the young Petra felt comfortable in her new prison. Hubert had never heard Petra complain about the situation, sure she was twitchy the first few months perceiving every new face as a threat. She had learned quickly though, growing more knowledgeable and more confident every day, then at the academy, Hubert felt she blossomed into a true woman.

She had stayed by their side when Edelgard rebelled against the church, stayed fought and killed with and for him while so many others had left. She did not bat an eye when Hubert killed his father for the tortures he had allowed to happen upon Edelgard and her siblings. When he had entered the Library after the deed was done, she took his bloody hands and sat with him until he stopped hysterically laughing, crying, and shaking. Why he went to the library he did not know, maybe because he thought she would be there, but that was silly he had not wanted company after the deed; though her presence had done wonders for calming him.

After two years of fighting together, Hubert found himself in love with both Edelgard and Petra, it was absurd, obscene, it was all he wanted: the two of them. He slept with Petra first, after the battle of Acandel they celebrated victory, they celebrated life, they celebrated in his tent. They were both virgins when they kissed, her arms around his neck, his hands at her waist before their clothes ended up on the cold earth, but by the time she had fallen asleep in his arms that was all well and done with. 

Their first time had been clumsy, it had been frustrating, it had been right; when he woke up the next day he had felt sick to his stomach. He had told Edelgard he loved her only two days before and had meant it, she had said she was surprised at his admission but was not sure how she felt, “complicated” was the word she used. Then he had betrayed his words within the soft, tight folds of Petra’s vagina calling her name with her legs wrapped around his waist, nails clawing at his back. The next morning Petra had woken up, kissed and thanked him, before walking out of the tent leaving Hubert even more confused than before.

The most Hubert had ever shared with Edelgard was a kiss on the night of the Garreg Mach ball, he had just managed to convince Dorothea that he was done dancing when Edelgard had pulled him close by his lapels and kissed him. She had stared at him with those clear purple eyes of hers for a silent moment before retiring for the evening. They had never spoken of it since, he had often wondered if she had been inebriated when she did it. It was of that moment he thought of when he reported their victory in battle to Edelgard the next day. When she arrived at the army camp he was not able to look her in the eye, he felt ashamed, he felt dirty in her presence, but oddly he felt no regret. 

Having spent their lives together she knew he was bothered by something and as a considerate friend, she inquired as to the oddness of his behavior. Hubert thought about lying, he thought about passing it off as nothing, he thought about ignoring the question and changing topics.

“I laid with Petra last night,” he said instead.

Edelgard’s punch broke his jaw. 

Her repeated apologies were unheard by him as pain racked his body and he screamed. Having no talent in healing she had called for another mage to come and heal his jaw and reattach the two teeth that had been knocked out. The crowd around the tent had taken some convincing that Hubert had not tried to attack the Empress and did not need to be taken to the camp common area and hanged. Petra had come to make sure that Edelgard was alright, she had run from her tent where she had sat alone and pensive about her actions the previous night, when she arrived she saw one healer on the ground snapping Hubert’s jaw back into its socket and another healing the broken skin on Edelgard’s knuckles. More than that it was the look Edelgard had given Petra that told the princess what had happened.

Edelgard had gone off to her special tent not long after and had her guards bar Hubert from entering. He could have blasted away the men with ease, but that seemed to send the wrong message. He saw Petra though; they had talked, and she expressed her hope that what had happened between them had not ruined his relationship with Edelgard. 

“I cannot be certain, I fear she is quite angry with me now, but whether this storm will pass or not I do not know,” he said sitting across from her in his tent, him on a stool, her cross-legged and beautiful on his bed.

“You, you had not been…you had never, with Edelgard, I mean, um,” Hubert was shocked, he had seen Petra scared, angry, happy, but flustered?

“No, I had never done that before, with anyone,” he said looking for her reaction. She nodded and looked hesitant for a moment.

“Do you be havi, no, do you have feelings for her?”

“Yes,” he said directly, he would not lie to Petra, not about this.

“And for me?”

Hubert got up and sat next to her bed his golden eyes taking every inch of her face in, his haughty expression in the shadows cast by the candles might appear frightening to some, but not to Petra.

“Yes, and for you.”

She nodded again and leaned her head into the hand he had raised to brush her cheek closing her doe eyes to bask in the touch.

“I am having feelings for you too, but Lady Edelgard will be needing you, will need you,” she amended “I do not want to be coming between you.”

Hubert twisted himself so he was over Petra, and the Brigid princess moved so she was lying on the bed her beaded necklaces clacking as she moved. Hubert’s arms were on either side of her head as he looked down on her, the orange candlelight dancing on her skin.

“Lady Edelgard may need me in the future,” Hubert said barely above a whisper. “But right now, I think I need you.”

He closed the distance between them and kissed her, her lips were so warm, so soft, so eager. She arched her back so he could untie her shirt at her mid-back and from around her neck, pulling the leather away from her skin, over her head, and onto the floor. Some of her necklaces got caught briefly in her hair, but the were untangled quickly and too removed. Breasts exposed to him Hubert groaned hardening substantially in his pants, he looked to her flushed face for consent and she nodded.

Having this approval he lowered his head to a nipple and began to kiss and suck on it. Hubert had discovered last night that Petra had enjoyed having her nipples licked, kissed, and sucked almost as much as he enjoyed doing it. She gasped and groaned burying her hands in his hair, holding him close to her breast as he lavished the stiff brown nipple. By the time he moved to its twin on her other side, Petra had begun to unbutton his shirt, her dexterous fingers moving down the row and letting the garment fall open. She sat up quickly and he bumped his nose on her shoulder, having not expected the movement.

He hissed and he gripped his nose as she apologized, saying she just had wanted to take off his shirt. She bit her lip anxiously and would have looked adorable were it not for the candles in the room shining on the moist saliva around her nipples, making them glow. He kissed her worry away before pulling off his unbuttoned overshirt off his shoulders. In their new position, she was now on her knees tugging hist primary shirt out from his pants all the while kissing him furiously.

With the primary shirt untucked they broke the kiss and Hubert allowed her to pull the garment over his head. That of course, only left his undershirt.

“You would be dying with all these clothes in Brigid,” Petra warned. “We would be finding your puffed-up red body half melting in the street.”

“We are not in Brigid,” Hubert retorted kissing her again.

“True, but maybe I will one day be bringing you there, just so I can be seeing you with fewer clothes,” she smiled against his lips as she pulled up the final clothing on his chest.

“Ah, but of course then everyone would see me like that,” he purred in her ear. “Is that what you want Petra, for all of Brigid to see me half naked?”

Petra scowled at the thought but then bit his lower lips slightly, which sent a wave of pleasure straight to his groin.

“I will be keeping you in my room then, you can be waiting for me while I rule all day,” she traced a cheekbone with one of her hands. “Then when I am being done, I will go to my rooms and you will make love to me all night.”

Hubert was trying very hard not to rip off his pants and her skirt to take her right then. This talk was exhilarating, his blood was boiling in his cock, needing to be in her again. Last night had felt so good, she had been so tight as he pounded into her. He was afraid he was hurting her until she dug her nails into his shoulders, begging for more. He shuddered.

His undershirt off Petra now had unrestricted access to his chest to which she used to drag her fingers down his pectorals pinching his nipples as she did so. As he resumed kissing her with this new vigor he used one hand to continue playing with her nipples while the other loosed her thick purple hair. He broke the kiss when one of her hands rested on his covered groin, the brief tough making him moan.

“You are hard for me,” Petra said, Hubert couldn’t tell if it was a question or statement.

“Yes,” he replied staring into her brown eyes.

“I am wanting you, now.”

A moment's pause.

“Take.off.your.pants.” he growled possessed by savagery he did not know he could muster. 

Last night their clothes had come off gradually as they softly kissed one another, exploring each other’s bodies tenderly. That tenderness was gone as they hurriedly pulled off their boots and socks, as he unbuttoned his pants, she rolled down a single legging from one leg, and removed the band from another. Hubert bounced as he removed his pants and underwear at once pulling them down quickly, hoping they wouldn’t rip, not truly caring if they did. Once he regained his balance and all his garments were on the ground he looked up, and nearly came right then.

Petra was back his bed kneeling her thighs spread and naked. Her lose hair hung behind her shoulders, the pupils in her brown eyes were blown wide, and she was staring at him, looking him up and down hungrily. He sauntered over to the bed and as he joined her on it she leaned back and opened her thighs wider for him to see. Her cunt was wet the hairs around her entrance shining with it, she was more than ready, and so was he.

He kissed her lips as he entered he,r breaking apart to groan at the feeling of her stretching for his girth, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, but Petra did not cry out in pain as she had last night.

“Are…are you, alright?” Hubert croaked the pressure in his groin region immense.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Please, please be taking me now, please.”

Hubert had thought that this would be the easy part, but last night he kept thrusting out too far and pulling all the way out of her, or not pulling out far enough thus losing friction. The small part of his brain that was not overrun with pleasure was focusing trying to find a good thrust depth, as he experimented each thrust made Petra groan, her legs were soon locked around his waist to keep him close. He had found, what he thought was a good angle, he wanted to ask if it felt good for her but his speech seemed to have been reduced to the words ‘Petra’, ‘oh’, and ‘yes’ along with a series of grunts.

His orgasm did take long to arrive it felt as though he had fallen into bed after a long day’s ride, but better, so much better he felt…sated as he gasped for air above Petra. He collapsed next to her as she panted beside him, turning to kiss his shoulder and clutch his arm like a stuffed toy.

They stayed like that through the night and the next night and the one after that. On the third day, the army arrived at Enbarr and Hubert was summoned to Edelgard’s quarters.


	2. Petra and Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Enbarr Petra reflects on what brought her to this point.

Petra walked along the hall with her hand on Hubert’s arm trying not to allow her pounding heart to be heard to the passing servants. She wanted to be alone with Hubert, she wanted a moment to pull him aside and kiss him, to bury her hands in his short black hair as he buried his face in her neck.

There would be time for that later Petra decided, trying to shake the image away, the more time they wasted, the more time it would be until she saw Edelgard. Petra couldn’t decide whose company she wanted more right now, but then again if she could be clear on which of her lovers she preferred they might have never have gotten in this situation at all. She had made love to Hubert first, but it was Edelgard whom she had kissed first, the night of the Garrag Mach Ball

Petra was eleven years old when she was sent from her island home to Fódlan, the day was a blur in her memory, one gut punch after another. She had gone to see her grandfather, she had been summoned, she had never been summoned before, usually if he wanted to talk to her, her grandfather would join her wherever _she_ was. On the training grounds, he would bend down next to her and tell her: “Little Bird let your aim be true”, fix her grip on the bow before she released it. Then, whether she hit the target or not, he would lift her in the air, rub his nose to hers and tell her she would be the finest archer in the world someday. In her room, he would usher away the maid and sit down to braid her hair telling her the meaning of every braid and how the people of Brigid would one day look to her. “Little Bird one day you will fly high”, he would tell her before trying to tickle her under the arms. In the Library, he would have her sit next to him and read the proud history of Brigid to her: “Little Bird you will be the best of all of them.”

There were strange armored men in the throne room when Petra arrived, tall and pale, they glared down at her. She weaved through them to walk over to her grandfather when he saw her he held up a hand to stop her from coming closer. One of the strangers spoke, words that had no meaning to Petra, then an armored woman Petra had not originally seen said in the Brigid language: “Is this her?”

The young Petra wondered what she could have done wrong, they must have had her confused with another girl. To her surprise, Petra saw her grandfather nod solemnly before looking to Petra.

“Petra, you know of the war with Fódlan?” he asked her.

Petra nodded, how could she not, her mother and father had gone to fight for the glory of the Kingdom, but she was distracted by the armored woman speaking the strange language to the other men.

“Litt-Petra, the war is done,” her grandfather continued, and he regained Petra’s full attention.

The war was over? That meant…that meant her parents were coming home! They had won! Petra could not wait to show her father how much her archery skills had improved, show her mother how she learned how to turn a bone into a fishhook, and…

“Petra your parents are dead.”

These words from her grandfather seemed to make her brain reset, she gave her grandfather a patronizing smile, he could be so oblivious sometimes.

“Grandfather, how could my parents be dead if we won the war?” she said patently trying to point out the error in his logic.

“Because we didn’t win the war.”

The woman seemed to be speaking only when Petra or her grandfather talked, while at first Petra thought the woman was just ill-mannered, she now realized the woman was translating. These men must not speak Brigish, that meant…that meant they were not visitors from Dagda come to share the news of victory…they must be from…

“I have signed a treaty with the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire,” her grandfather continued as Petra began breathing very hard, all the air seemed to have gone out of the room. “The Emperor thinks, given our new…alliance with them it would be a good idea for you to go to the Empire yourself.”

Petra looked up from the floor her mission to blink back her tears in front of these strangers forgotten.

“Go to the Empire? No, no I…I don’t want to, not...not now,” she was trying to remember her courtesies trying not to sound rude in front of the guests.

“You do not have a choice,” he sounded so defeated, Petra looked, there was no pride in her grandfather's eyes as he looked at her, no sparkle of joy, he looked empty, hollow.

“But, no…how long,” she cleared her throat trying to sound calm. “How long do I have to go? When will I get to come home?”

The king of Brigid looked to the strangers and when the woman finished translating one of the men with blue hair and a shiny ornament on his breastplate spoke, the woman translated the words looking at Petra.

“You will not be coming home.”

“NO! I will not go; I do not want to go! Grandfather, please do not make me go,” Petra wailed.

“These men will go with you to your rooms,” the king continued seemingly oblivious to the child’s cries. “You will pack a bag and go with them to the Empire. That is an order from your king.”

Pure panic overtook Petra and she started to run over to her grandfather, but one of the armored men grabbed her by the arm to hold her back. The man said something to her in a calm voice but the words meant nothing to her.

“NO, I WILL NOT GO!”

Another man stepped forward saying something, grabbed Petra by the arm and began dragging her towards the door.

“Let go of me! I don’t want to go! Grandfather! Grandfather, please! Don’t let them take me! Grandfather! Grandfather!”

She screamed and punched at the man, dragged her feet and tried to get her arm free from the metal grip.

“Do not fight them Little Bird!” her grandfather warned getting to his feet. “Be brave and fly home to me one day.”

“Grandfather! No, please no! Grandfather!”

She was pulled out into the hall and the door was closed.

It would be two years before she saw her grandfather's face again, two years filled with fear and confusion, the only one who was willing to spend any unpaid time with her was Edelgard. Petra was given tutors in Ember to teach her their “Common Tongue”, trainers who would teach her to fight in the Fódlan manner, but Edelgard was the only one to ask how she was.

Petra was afraid of the white-haired girl at first, the Emperor had taken him from her home, and Edelgard was his daughter, what would she take from her? But Edelgard was not what Petra had feared, she had greeted her kindly at their first meeting and would take time to speak to Petra even before Petra could respond. Some might say that falling in love with a woman like that was only to be expected but falling in the with the man that was always with her, that might raise eyebrows.

When she first came to Fódlan Petra used to think “Edelgard” was the label for the young princess and the dark-haired boy that was always with her. Petra initially thought that Hubert was Edelgard’s permanent bodyguard, her grandfather would have people with him when he left the palace to sail around the islands, this must be similar. To be fair it wasn’t a completely inaccurate deduction, Hubert was always looking out for Edelgard, but he wasn’t always with her either. He was not with her the night of the Gagrag Mach Ball, Edelgard had wanted some air and stepped out of the hall leaving a panicked Hubert to be dragged onto the dance floor by a giggling Dorothea. Petra followed Edelgard out into the night.

“Sure is busy in there isn’t it?” Edelgard commented when she saw Petra walking over to the bench where she sat.

“Yes, I was seeing you leaving, you are well?” Petra asked her friend taking a seat on the same bench.

“Oh, I am fine just a little flushed from all the dancing,” Edelgard said with a smile. 

She was indeed flushed, the red on her face intensified by the light from the full moon and torches. She was beautiful, her hair seemed to be glowing in the night light, her purple eyes reflecting the stars as the older girl stared at the night sky.

“Beautiful,” Petra whispered stunned by the pounding in her chest.

“Yes, the nights are so clear up here you can see so many stars,” Edelgard agreed not noticing where Petra was looking.

Petra raised a hand to Edelgards cheek causing the other woman to look at her curiously, then Petra leaned forward, called on sixteen years’ worth of bravery, and kissed the Empress to be. It was soft and brief, lasting only a moment before their lips were parted again. Edelgard’s eyes were wide as she looked at her father’s ward, but she did not pull away.

“I hope you are not minding,” Petra muttered, looking away, suddenly shy. “I have been wanting to do that.”

Edelgard raised a hand to Petra’s cheek and turned her chin to their faces were aligned again, Edelgard looked curious for a moment before leaning in to kiss Petra back, her pale hand never leaving the darker woman’s face. They kissed for several minutes, virgin tenderness in each peck, in the soft way the lips molded to one another.

When they finally broke apart both were substantially flushed in the face and their lips were slightly puffed. Edelgard tried to speak, but no noise came out, she shook her head trying to shake away the cobwebs that had formed in her brain and cleared her throat.

“I…I should go back inside,” she said standing. “Yes…yes back inside.”

Still blushing Edelgard tucked a strand of white hair behind an ear and speed-walked back inside the ball. Petra slowly raised her fingers to her lips marveling at what she had done, and more so how it was received.

They did not talk about the kiss again that night, or the next, or ever. It was just something that had happened, neither one tried to avoid the other as the weeks went on, but neither did they seek more of each other’s company. Three months later Edelgard revealed herself to be the Flame Emperor and fled the Garreg Mach, Petra followed. Petra became a general in Empress Edelgard’s army fighting for her with all her strength, while at the same time, falling in love with Hubert.

To tell the truth, Petra had not spent much, any, time alone with Hubert before going to Garreg Mach, and even while at the officer’s academy they had only a few study sessions with their professors and passing’s in the halls when they were alone. During this time in Garreg Mach was, however, the time when she truly began to see him as his own person, not merely an extension of Edelgard. 

While serving together they had many late-night war sessions together, during these times he would sometimes look at her in the candlelight a peculiar expression on his face. ‘_He really does have a handsome face’_ she would catch herself thinking in those moments. Other times he would look at her and his yellow eyes almost seemed hungry, like he wanted to devour her, and she would catch herself half hoping that he would. 

He had come to her, not Edelgard after he murdered his father, and she held his bloody hands, proud of him, glad that one of the men who had brought Edelgard so much pain was now gone. The feelings were confusing and she still remembered the kiss at the ball, with Edelgard, two years previously. But that kiss was long gone and never acknowledged by the other woman, until two days before the battle of Acandel.

Petra was alone with Edelgard, possibly for the first time since that night, Hubert was returning from his scouting mission soon and their war council had just concluded. Edelgard looked at ease, happy almost, the Kingdom of Fearghus was beginning to fall in line and another house of the Leicester Alliance had joined their side without a battle.

“You are appearing, I mean looking, cheerful,” Petra commented standing next to Edelgard as she stood over the map of Fódlan.

“Things are going well, better than I had ever hoped,” Edelgard said smiling at Petra’s whose heart did a summersault. “We are progressing steadily and there has not been as much bloodshed as I feared, I am hoping by the end of our fifth year this war will be over, and Fódlan will be mine.”

The candles were mirrored in Edelgard’s eyes the glowing light making her appeared as flushed as she had two years ago.

“I am having pride in your accom…accomplishments,” Petra said concentrating on the last word. “You have worked hard to be getting where you are.”

Edelgard took Petra’s hand.

“I have not done it alone” she enthused. “It is through the work of you and everyone else here that this is finally happening.”

Her smile was radiant as the dawn, her hand warm, and her lips looked ready to be kissed, so Petra didn’t deny them. The Brigid princess turned Empire General leaned foreword and pressed her own lips to the lips of her leader. She was not as delicate as she had been the first time, Petra kissed the Empress wanting to express her feelings to the other woman. At first, Edelgard kissed back, eagerly, her eyes closing, her body relaxing, melting into the kiss, it was not to last, after a moment Edelgard opened her eyes and deliberately stepped away from the other woman.

“What is wrong?” Petra asked. “Were you not enjoying it?”

“No, I mean yes, I mean…” Edelgard was red-faced and flustered. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Yes, the kiss was nice, just like the one we had years ago was but…”

Edelgard sighed and Petra felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room.

“Petra we cannot do this, not now, I have to see this through, I cannot risk getting distracted.”

“Are you having feelings for me?” Petra questioned, fearing the answer.

“What?”

“Do you have feelings for me?!”

“I do not know, Petra, everything...everything is complicated right now, I do not know what I think.”

Petra was looking at the floor, trying very hard not to cry.

“I will be taking my leaving,” she said bowing to Edelgard.

“Petra…”

“I will be taking my leaving,” she repeated numbly as she left the war room, passing Hubert on her way out.

The next day she and Hubert left Enbarr with a small battalion, the day after that they conquered Acendel, and the night after the battle, she lost her virginity to Hubert.

Kissing Hubert that night was different from kissing Edelgard, they had been in his tent, as they had many times before, celebrating victory when he suddenly buried his hand in her hair and crushed her mouth to his. His touch was ice, but it lit a fire in her that her kisses with Edelgard never had. His hands roamed her body as she unbuttoned his clothes.

The penetration had hurt but his cold hands and kisses had set her body on fire and it was all she could do to beg for more as he thrust into her again and again. He kept calling her name, telling her she was beautiful, and her heart swelled with love.

She woke up the next morning sore and happy with her thighs sticky. Hubert was still asleep next to her, his face looking serene, his dark hair hanging limply around his face. Her heart pounding in her chest with affection for this man and her gut twisted in shame. How could she believe that she loved Hubert while still believing that she loved Edelgard? She woke Hubert with a kiss and thanked him for the night before, dressed quickly and left need a bath and to be alone.

Being alone with her thoughts did not help: Edelgard or Hubert? Her white angel or her dark lover? It was absurd, obscene, how could she be in love with two people? Then there was shouting in the camp, the Empress had attacked someone, an intruder, an assassin, the archbishop. Petra rushed to the meeting tent; where Edelgard would go if she came to see how they faired in the battle. Shouldering past the crowd Petra saw them: Hubert on the ground groaning in pain, his jaw crooked on his face, being tended by a healer and Edelgard getting the bloody knuckles on one of her hands healed by another.

Edelgard saw her and glared, she looked hurt, she looked betrayed, she looked jealous. Petra did not know if those feelings were directed at her or Hubert. Edelgard knew what had happened, but a horrible thought came to Petra: _‘Was Edelgard in love with Hubert?’_

She had thought of Hubert and Edelgard as being nothing but duty-bound to one another, but what if it ran deeper? Could Edelgard have feelings for Hubert and be jealous of Petra for sleeping with him? Or was it the other way and Edelgard _did_ return Petra’s feelings and was jealous of Hubert for sleeping with her.

Hours later she sat with Hubert in his tent, cross-legged on his bed while he sat on the only stool. He admitted that he had feelings for Edelgard, but confessed to having feelings for her too, he had never slept with Edelgard, and that eased Petra’s mind greatly. Then he joined her on his bed, he hovered over her trapping on her, but contrary to feeling threatened, she felt safe, and they made love again. They continued meeting every night on the trek back to Enbarr growing more confident in the other’s body with each lovemaking, the ignorant lovers trying things that were both exciting and pleasurable.

Three days later she was summoned to Edelgard’s chambers in Enbarr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is complete and will be uploaded in two days.


	3. Three Together: the First Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past Edelgard takes steps to get what she wants.

Edelgard listened as Gizbar von Bergliez explained how the Mages of Morfis were gathering for their annual conclave to decide if the stars indicated now was the year to expand their borders. With last year's summer storms having ravaged a third of their fleet Gizbar speculated that the stars would not say now is the time to invade.

His reassurances on the capabilities of their armies was cut short as Hubert entered the room as unremarked as a shadow to all but Edelgard. She was too aware of her lover as he nodded his head, a minuscule motion that sent her blood pumping, pounding like a virgin about to give herself to a man.

“Thank you Gizbar,” Edelgard said cutting off her Minister of War’s report. “We will need to continue this later. The Queen of Brigid has arrived and there are, private matters, we must discuss urgently.”

She did not make a habit of making excuses and lying to avoid her duty, but this was a special circumstance. Five months really was far too long to be apart…

“As you wish your majesty,” Gizbar said with a bow. 

He and the other ministers stood, with the creaking and grinding of chairs, and departed from the room.

“May I present, the Lady Petra Macneary Queen of the Islands of Brigid, watcher of the seas,” Hubert said formally as the men and woman passed by most half bowing to Petra as they passed her. “I will show the ministers out.”

“Thank you, Hubert,” Edelgard hoped her pace was not perceived as too hasty by her small council. “Petra, how wonderful to see you!”

“Edelgard,” Petra gave a short bow, trying not to beam.

Then the door closed.

Their lips were locked shortly after, hands in each other’s hair, on their waists, pulling each other so close their breasts squished together as their tongues danced.

Edelgard was twelve years old when Those Who Slither in the dark successfully implanted the Crest of Flames into her body. It had been two years over never-ending torture, in what was being done to her own body and in watching all ten of her sibling waste away. She survived though, the only one, in that moment she vowed to keep surviving until they paid, until she could create a Fodlan where crests were not considered the path to power, where the church no longer manipulated the people.

And survive she did, no matter what else the world threw at her Edelgard would not let anything distract her from the course of her duty. That is until the evening of the Garreg Mach ball, she had sat with Petra under the stars and the other woman had kissed her, then without thinking, she kissed the Brigid princess back. 

If you had asked Edelgard if she had harbored any romantic feelings before that night she assumed the closest person would have been Hubert. He was there before she was taken to the Kingdom, and he was thereafter the second crest had been forcibly implanted in her. Hubert was her constant protector, her loyal shadow, her best friend; when thinking of her future he was the only one she could envision herself marring, if not forced to make an alliance.

So when the soft warm lips of the other woman were gone and she was back among her fellow students the first thing she did was find Hubert and kiss him too. She found him alone and with all others distracted by the merriment of that dance, she tried to find out if the warmth that she felt in her chest when kissing Petra would be there too. His lips were cold, he did not kiss her back, but the kiss still sent a wave of heat to her core.

He didn’t say anything to her afterward just stood there in stunned silence as Edelgard tried to think through the booze like haze that was filling her mind. His yellow eyes, wider than she had ever seen them brought her back to reality and she quickly departed the ball needing to be alone.

After a sleepless night, Edelgard had made her decision: Until her upcoming war was over, until Fodlan was free, she would be with neither Hubert nor Petra. There was no guarantee that Petra would even stay by her side once Edelgard revealed herself as the dreaded Flame Emperor, oh but Edelgard hoped she would. Hubert would never leave her side, but there was no assurance that he would not die in her crusade, but she hoped it would never come to that.

In the two years that followed Edelgard held fast to her true mission, she spent time with both Petra and Hubert, as her top generals how could she not? She never kissed either again, nor spoke of the pounding that filled her chest when she was with either, or both. That is, until two days before the battle of Acendel.

It seemed like a coordinated attack, Petra had been the first, cornering Edelgard after a war meeting and kissing her just like that night two years ago. It would have been so easy to keep kissing Petra, to let herself relax into it and give in to the pounding of her heart, but they couldn’t keep it up or they would be spotted, Hubert would be arriving any moment. Hubert… The thought of the other man made Edelgard break the kiss.

Petra had asked if Edelgard had feelings for her, only the thought of Hubert kept her from saying yes. Edelgard’s heart broke as Petra walked away looking near to tears, but she felt solid, in that unexpected moment she had chosen between the two. She wanted Hubert, that was that…until he came a moment later and, admittedly after some probing, confessed his love for her. The thought of Petra, the memory of how their kiss felt, kept her from returning the sentiment.

Maybe she had some more to think through….

Acendel was conquered two days later, and afterward:

“I laid with Petra last night,”

She did not remember punching Hubert, red clouded her vision for only a moment, then he was screaming on the ground, his jaw broken. In her defense, she had to wonder who would say that in response to: “Are you feeling alright Hubert?”

She apologized both before and after she called for a healer to mend her advisor, she would have done it herself but healing magic was beyond her and she didn’t want to harm him further. Petra had arrived soon after, and as Edelgard looked at the woman she thought she loved and saw the shame on her face she felt even more confused. Edelgard had ejected everyone from the war tent and, when alone, punched the wooden table several times, breaking the freshly healed skin on her right fist, before sinking to the ground sobbing.

She wanted to hate them, they had obviously been toying with her, Petra’s kiss and Hubert’s declaration of love held as much meaning as the stars. Hubert had tried to return later but Edelgard sent him away, if she saw him, looked him in the eyes she would forgive him, forgive him and want him to do to her what he had done to Petra. She felt jealous of the other woman, Hubert had been her advisor, her friend, how could he choose to lie with Petra first? How could he kiss Petra, hold her close, and make love to her? How dare Petra choose to kiss him, take him to her bed when she was…

Edelgard gave her head a little shake. She was jealous of Petra, not Hubert, wasn’t she? Her mind was racing, she knew she could not have it both ways, it was unfair to be angry at both of them for coming together like that without her.

_Without her?_

Edelgard’s mind was suddenly filled with images of her wrapped in Petra's arms while Hubert kissed her from behind, of kissing Petra’s breasts while Hubert touched her own. The three of them in bed together touching, kissing, and speaking words of devotion to one another. It was absurd, obscene, it was all she wanted, she could give up Fodlan, she could give up her crown, but she would not give them up, not as long as they would have her.

Three days later they arrived in Enbarr and Edelgard summoned them both to her rooms and she waited for the first time risking more than just her life.

Hubert arrived first, his jaw looking good as new, she wanted to apologize again but did not want to start this off with a reminder of her temper, this needed to be done delicately.

“You summoned me and here I am, my lady,” He said with a bow.

“Thank you, Hubert, I appreciate your punctuality, we are waiting for one more, so if you would like a seat,” this was starting far too formal for Edelgards liking. Their official titles and positions would only complicate what she had in mind.

“Who else are we…” he was cut off by Petra’s arrival, he stiffened at the sight of her walking in as graceful as a gazelle.

“You were summoning me, Lady Edelgard?” the princess asked as she walked in.

Petra saw Hubert standing there and her shock was much less obvious, only her neck visibly tensed and her eyes widened, but then again she had probably had training in her youth just as Edelgard had had.

“Yes, I did, thank you Petra,” Edelgard replied bracing herself. “I feel as though it is past time the three of us talked.”

Hubert and Petra eyed each other wearily before giving Edelgard their full attention.

“Hubert, five days ago you told me that you loved me,” She walked close to him staring into his yellow iris’ as Petra looked on stunned. “Did you mean it?”

“Yes,” it was a simple response for such a convoluted situation.

Edelgard looked to Petra, the other woman was not surprised by his response, so she had not known that he had confessed feelings to her but was not surprised to hear that he was in love with her, this might just work.

“And you Petra? Two years ago you kissed me on the night of the Garreg Mach Ball, then five days ago you did it again why?”

Petra colored slightly and looked to Hubert who might have just learned Petra had a tail.

“I…I was kissing you because, because I too am,” she took a breath. “Edelgard I am in loving with you.”

Edelgard wanted to kiss her right then, but no, patience, there was more to address first.

“Then what are your feeling towards each other?” Edelgard asked. “You both come to me with love and then two days later you have sex with one another.” 

She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

The pair looked at each other and after a moment Petra smiled at Hubert and stepped closer to him taking his hand into hers.

“I am loving Hubert too,” she said brown eyes looking into yellow.

He brought his other hand to tenderly stroke her cheek, before turning back to Edelgard.

“I find myself in the most peculiar position of both being in love with you AND Petra,” he stated calmly.

Edelgard nodded, her heart soaring ready to kiss him, kiss them both if they would allow it, this unusual union she had fantasized, coming together.

“What of your feelings Edelgard?” Hubert asked his face hardening. “Five days ago I told you I was in love with you and asked if you felt the same, you tole me it was ‘complicated’.”

Petra nodded.

“When I was kissing you, you too said it was being ‘complicated’.”

It was now Edelgard’s turn to feel abashed.

“I am sorry for hurting you both,” she began. “I found myself confused because I was in love with both of you. Hubert, my oldest friend, my advisor, and companion, and Petra, my father’s ward, the first person I ever kissed. My mind was spinning, I didn’t want to choose, I couldn’t choose, my heart was tearing itself apart.”

Edelgard took a breath to steady herself.

“I thought I would have to choose, but now I am wondering if we cannot do something different.”

Petra and Hubert looked at each other but seeing their confusion reflected in the other's face looked back to Edelgard.

“What precisely do you mean by ‘something different’?” Hubert asked wearily.

“I mean,” Edelgard began taking one of their hands in both of hers. “I am setting out to change the very foundations of the world. I will not compromise in my goals on that front why should I do anything different in love?”

Petra unconsciously squeezed Edelgards hand as she stepped closer to the other woman.

“You are…are you saying what I am thinking you are saying?” she asked brown eyes wide as she looked to Hubert, seeing if he too had deduced the Empresses' intentions.

Rather than answering, Edelgard stepped into the remaining space between them, dropped the hand holding Petra’s and kissed her, wholly, fully, hungrily, on the lips. 

**

Hubert watched as Edelgard kissed Petra and was surprised to find he was not jealous, rather his pants were beginning to feel quite tight as blood rushed to his groin to fill his erection. Edelgard and Petra broke apart after a few moments, the white-haired Empress turned to Hubert and gently pulled him towards her via their still joined hand. Automatically his head lowered to meet hers, their lips to join in a dance, he felt excitement, true excitement, his heart was pounding in his chest as he kissed Edelgard. They were both flushed when they broke apart, and Hubert looked over to see Petra, still close, staring at them with her lips slightly parted, her eyes dancing even as her pupils continued to dilate.

Hubert couldn’t resist her now any more than four nights ago alone in his tent, he kissed her too, with as much vigor as he had Edelgard. Petra’s lips were more familiar to him, as was the rest of her body and as much as he wanted to see the whole of her he also wanted to show her to Edelgard. He wanted to take Edelgard's hand in his and show her how to pinch Petra’s nipples just so to make the Brigid princess moan. He wanted to sink his cock back into Petra folds while kissing Edelgard and massaging her breasts. Then he wanted Edelgard to climb onto his lap as he thrust into her, watching as the Empress and princess touched and kissed one another. 

The three of them together, it seemed so right, more than just him or Petra, more than him and Edelgard, more than just Edelgard and Petra, it was the three of them. He broke apart from Petra and looked from her soft brown eyes to Edelgard’s clear purple ones.

The kisses seemed to seal the unspoken agreement, Edelgard shuddered slightly, though, from nerves of excitement Hubert could not tell, his brain was quickly losing coherency.

“Come, I want to do this right,” Edelgard said as she regained Petra's hand and pulled Huberts along with her as the Empress moved towards her bedchamber.

**

Petra wanted to laugh, to cry from joy, she wanted to take off her own clothes and the garments of the two with her. She wanted to run her hands down the familiar muscles of Hubert's chest, she wanted to kiss Edelgard’s bare nipples, and she wanted both of them to kiss her again.

Edelgard sealed the door behind them as they all entered her bedroom, the furnishings were fine, if sparse. A chair by the hearth with a stool to match, a few wardrobes, and the bed, while large Petra hoped that it would be large enough to fit all three of them.

While bold and confident while pulling them into the bedroom, Edelgard now appeared uncertain she was looking to both of them waiting for one of them to make the first move. It was Hubert, he raised a gloved hand and pulled out one of his spell books and a page turned into a ball of fire which sent the wood in the hearth blazing like a newly forged blade. Then, looking at Edelgard he walked behind Petra, kissed her bare shoulderblade tenderly and began to unite her shirt.

Petra made no move to stop him as the fire began to warm her skin, he pulled her ancestral beads over her head and dropped them gently to the floor before untieing the top knot.

“Have you seen her yet Edelgard?” Hubert's voice whispered from behind Petra as he kissed her neck, his grip the only thing holding her shirt to her skin.

Edelgard shook her head eyes blown open as she stared at Petra.

“Well brace yourself, she is spectacular.” Hubert waited for a moment for Petra to protest what he was doing, she did not so her shirt floated to the ground leaving her breasts bared.

Hubert began kissing under Petra’s ear making her moan as Edelgard stepped closer to Petra.

“Ma…” Edelgrads voice craked, she cleared her throat. “May I touch you?”

Petra’s chest subconsciously moved closer to Edelgard.

“Please.”

A pale white hand touched the darker flesh, gently petting the soft skin as Petra’s nipples began to stiffen.

“She likes to have her nipples touched,” Hubert added, Petra turned and saw him staring wide-eyed as Edelgard moved to squeeze the other woman’s nipple. 

He moaned in time with Petra and Edelgard became bolder in touching her new lover. She looked up from what she was doing and when the two women’s eyes met, they leaned in to kiss. There was more fire than before, a passion that seemed to make Petra’s groin pulse with need, they leaned into each other Edelgards clothed chest being pushed up against Petra’s bare one. The friction of the wool on her bare nipples made Petra groan again as she buried a hand in Edelgard’s white hair the other searched the air behind her for Hubert, but only found empty air.

Petra broke the kiss and looked for her male lover and saw him taking off his many shirts, ‘_really these Fodlanders wear too many clothes’_ she thought as the creamy flesh was finally exposed. She gave Edelgard a warm smile as she stepped towards Hubert, he leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her hands around his neck to hold him to her. Their tongues dueled in a familiar dance and Petra moaned as he began to grind his hips into hers. He was so hard already….

**

Edelgard could not help but feel a little out of her element here, if it had not been for Hubert’s prompting she might still have been standing by the closed door wondering what to do. Now she watched the other two kiss and move against each other with their shared experiences. She wondered how many lovers they had had before each other? Not many she expected if, in fact, there were any.

But the way they held each other, the way they kissed, you could tell that they had at least been intimate with each other. This thought did not enrage Edelgard as it had earlier that week, it merely intimidated her. She had never been with a man or woman before and now she was about to be with both at the same time, but the thought that the man was Hubert and the woman was Petra settles some of the butterflies in her stomach.

Edelgard thought she heard Hubert almost growl as Petra broke the kiss and stepped away from him. She took a few steps backward giving the man a taunting smile before turning to Edelgard, Petra grabbed her by the hand to pull the white-haired woman closer to Hubert. Standing behind her, Petra leaned close to Edelgards ear, a whisper not to be overheard.

“When you are kissing him, touch his hardness.”

“His what?” Edelgard asked, everything from his face to his exposed core looked hard to her.

“His hardness,” Petra whispered again. “In his pants.

Hubert was watching them, an eyebrow raised, as Edelgard turned back to him and walked towards him, more confidently than she felt. As she stepped up to him she ran her hands up and down his chest, it was quite firm. He looked to Petra questioningly before bending down to kiss Edelgard soundly on the lips. He kissed her and she felt his tongue licking at her lips, she opened her mouth and his tongue was soon sliding alongside hers, it felt…odd, not bad, just odd.

As he continued to his her Edelgard remembered Petra’s advice and removed a hand that had been roaming over his chest and placed it on his covered penis. He gasped as the kiss was broken his yellow eyes almost popping as she palmed the firm rod of flesh she felt beneath the leather. Hubert grabbed her wrist and pulled it away while glaring at a grinning Petra.

Edelgard started to look back at Hubert, realized what she had seen, and then turned back to look at Petra, who had taken off all her clothes.

**

Hubert’s cock was aching, it was desperate to be buried in the vagina of either Petra or Edelgard, Petra must have known that. She had to have felt him as they ground against each other, but he had no doubt that Edelgard touching him, her cautious touch, had been brought on at Petra’s urging. He needed release and watching Petra strip out of the corner of his eye while tonguing Edelgard had not softened him. 

He took several quiet deep breaths trying to calm himself down; coming in his pants over Edelgards brief touch would hardly be satisfying. Oddly, the now almost familiar sight of Petra naked seemed to steady him, she was all confidence as she stood there for Edelgards inspection, her smile big if not a little worried. As if anyone would not love her body.

Hubert watched as Edelgard approached the tan woman looking her up and down, trying to memorize every curve.

“You look so beautiful,” Edelgard breathed.

Petra’s smile grew and she stepped foreword taking both of Edelgards hands in her own.

“I would like to be seeing you now,” Petra said. 

“She is right,” Hubert said finding his voice. “You are wearing far too many clothes for what comes next.”

_‘What comes next, what did come next?’_ Hubert thought to himself worried Petra was one thing, but both at the same time...

His worry was forgotten as Edelgard began to reach behind her neck and untied the first string, then she began to blindly unbuckle the straps that held the dress together. Petra had moved to stand next to Hubert and Edelgard kept her gaze firmly on them as she shrugged out of the outer garment. A white and gold-trimmed corset and slip remained to cover her, but the way she blushed she might have been bare as Petra.

The firelight danced across the plains of her exposed shoulder blades, making her glow as if the red garment was still covering her.

“You are more beautiful than I imagined,” Hubert said, stepping close and running a hand from her collarbone down her smooth arm.

“Have you imagined me naked often, Hubert?” Edelgard asked regaining a smile, finding confidence in her wit.

“I fear the answer to that question might lead you to punch me again,” Hubert said kissing her neck and missing the guilty look that flashed across her features.

Hubert heard Edelgard’s breath catch and saw Petra kissing Edelgard’s opposite shoulder while her fingers worked at untying the other women’s corset. The material sagged moving away from Edelgard’s skin and Hubert got the first glimpse of her breasts. The creamy flesh was indented from the wires of the garment, but it did not deter him from wanting to touch, kiss, and fondle the two mounds.

If her arms twitched when the corset fell onto the ground, Hubert didn’t notice; his gaze was locked onto the dark brown nipples, pointed with excitement. Petra didn’t stop there, sinking low to the ground she pulled down the slip and underwear hidden beneath it down to the Empress’ boots. Hubert’s own pants and boots were off in a few moments and all three were on the bed, Edelgard laying on her back at the edge, her thighs spread. Petra was under Edelgard’s torso, the white-haired head leading against the dark breasts. Hubert stood, erection proud against his belly, in between Edelgard’s knees which hung tensely over the edge of the bed.

**

Petra fondled Edelgard’s bare breasts lightly pinching the excited nipples trying to get her to relax, Petra herself was tense as a bowstring, but not from nerves as her lover was, but from excitement. She wanted to watch Hubert take Edelgard’s virginity as he had taken her's, she wanted to watch as the man she loved buried himself in the woman she loved. She wanted to hear Edelegrd’s cries of pleasure, watch as Hubert's fingers dug into the pale hips, then when he was done with Edelgard, spread her own legs as he penetrated her, Edelgards wetness still on his cock.

“Are you ready,” Hubert asked trailing a hand down the firm belly, to the white hairs below Edelgard’s navel.

“Yes,” she breathed in response. The tension Petra felt in the woman's shoulders not reflected in the voice.

Hubert leaned over her body to kiss Edelgard on the lips, then tilting his head up, kissed Petra in turn.

“Just relax,” Petra whispered as Hubert lifted two pale legs around his waist. “It is going to hurt when he is going into you. But soon the pain will be passing and it will be feeling so good.”

Edelgard began breathing fast and Petra tilted her head to kiss the other woman's tender lips, while out of the corner of her eye watched Hubert's long pale cock slowly disappear. Edelgard broke the kiss and turned to face Hubert gasping as she was stretched for the first time, her eyes huge as pain, eased by her excitement and natural lubrication, but sharp pain none-the-less, spread up her body.

“How does she be feeling?” Petra asked, her eyes almost as wide as Edelgards.

“She feels fantastic,” Hubert said after regaining his breath. “She feels like you, so tight, agh, so fucking tight.”

As Hubert began to slowly ease out of Edelgard’s virgin tightness, Petra removed a hand from one of Edelgard’s breasts and slipped it between her own legs, rubbing her clit as Hubert had done last night.

With each thrust of Hubert's hips, he grunted, Edelgard let a moan, that contained less pain each time, and Petra squeezed her own clitoris. The three writhed together sharing kisses and touches all filled with affection and new love.

Suddenly Edelgard gabbed Hubert's forearms stilling her movements against him and he stopped thrusting.

“Don’t ejaculate in me!” she warned.

He nodded in response before she relaxed again and they continued moving together. Petra had no idea what “ejatubate” meant but clearly, Hubert did as he gave only a half-dozen more thrusts before groaning, as he pulled out of her.

“Petra,” he gasped looking at her, fire dancing in his gaze. “Please.”

She kissed Edelgard as Petra slipped out from under her, Hubert moved to sit on the bed and Petra eagerly crawled into his lap kissing him hungrily. Watching the two make love made her coupling with Hubert fast and delicious, there was no resistance as he slid into her and she soon was bouncing away on his cock. Edelgard turned her sweaty sated head towards the pair as they kissed and touched each other their body’s already familiar with each other.

The two swallowed each other screams as Petra shook and her inner muscles spasmed against him, causing his balls to contract and send semen straight into her womb.


	4. The Three Together, Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reflecting on their pasts the three come together in the present.

Edelgard had her mouth on Petra’s cunt when Hubert entered the royal bedchamber, after showing the ministers out of the palace. Both were already naked and the musky smell told him they must have come straight here after he left the pair in the war room. Petra had raised her head and smiled when he entered the room, but Edelgard must have done something with her tongue as Petra groaned and flopped back on the bed, her eyes closed soon after. Hubert smirked, Edelgard could be quite territorial sometimes.

He approached his lovers taking off his vest and shirt as he did so, throwing them haphazardly over one of the three chairs in the room while avoiding tripping over red and brown garments that littered the floor. He appreciated the curve of Edelgard’s ass in the air melding into the smooth back, leading to her white-haired head, which was firmly nestled between two dark strong thighs. Petra was watching Hubert as he approached the bed, her purple eyes shining as she panted and moaned fingers dug into the duvet.

He leaned over the edge and kissed her.

“You can get dressed, and find something to do,” Edelgard interrupted scowling, her lips wet with Petra’s juices. “You had four months with her, I want my turn.”

“So greedy,” Hubert muttered pinching one of Peta’s nipples. The Brigid queen hissed painfully at the mild touch, Hubert’s brow furrowed.

“Just a little sensitive,” Petra explained shrugging a shoulder. “I haven’t been touched in two months.”

That last part might have held a bit of accusation in it. Edelgard had said after the war she only intended to stay as Empress until things settled and a worthy replacement could be chosen by the people. In the last two years, things had been settled, and several natural leaders, both noble and common had proven themselves, but she had still not stepped down. Petra wanted both to come to Brigid with her when Fodlan no longer needed them, during their last reunion Petra had implied to Edelgard that she felt that the time had come. Edelgard had brushed the topic away, saying that there was still more to do; the two rarely argued and that nights had been the most heated of them all.

Hubert had stayed out of it, although he would have preferred Edelgard step away from the throne, he knew that to step away from her families legacy and hand it off to someone new was easier said than done.

“Her nipples are too sensitive to be touched and I have already claimed her cunt,” Edelgard growled.

Hubert raised his arms in a gesture of surrender but gave a significant, quick smirk to Petra as he got off the bed. Edelgard watched to make sure he was walking towards the armchairs before going back down onto Petra’s cunt. Petra buried a hand in the white hair as she watched Hubert slink around the room, like a circling shark. He stared at her hungrily thinking how to get into the situation without irritating Edelgard too much.

**

Petra enjoyed watching as Hubert unstrapped and slid down his pants giving her an eyeful of his erect cock. She was eager to sit upon it, to feel it spasm and twitch as he cummed inside her, looking into his yellow eyes as they rolled back into his head, hear him call her name. At the same time, she was reluctant to lose the feeling of Edelgard’s expert tongue dancing in out of her slit coming out to add pressure to her clit whenever Edelgard needed to draw breath.

She watched hungrily as Hubert quietly approached Edelgard from behind, he tilted his head to look in between the Emperess’ legs. Petra knew he would see the shine of Edelgard’s natural lubrication there, drawn out by Petras's fingers when they first began undressing. He got on the bed kneeling and entered her from behind in one quick movement, Edelgard’s mouth left Petra’s cunt so the white-haired woman could moan into the bedsheet as she was filled and stretched.

“Hubert you bastard.”

Despite the venom in her words Edelgard did not pull away from him, merely resumed eating Petra as Hubert began to slowly thrust in and out of his lover. The warmth in Petra’s belly turned into a boil as she watched Hubert move against Edelgard, all while he was staring at her. His yellow eyes speaking plainly that she was next.

Edelgard's mouth was suddenly not enough and Petra moved a hand to her clit to rub and pinch herself needing more even as Edelgard’s moans from a particularly good thrust by Hubert reverberated through her vagina. It was lucky she started rubbing herself when she did as not long after Edelgard’s mouth left her completely as she gasped and moaned head hanging, white hair cascading around her red face, purple eyes squeezed shut as her body jerked in time with the dark-haired man's thrusts.

Petra slipped three fingers into her abandoned cunt watching as Hubert quickly brought Edelgard to orgasm. 

**

‘_That ass!_’ Edelgard thought as her cunt tightened around Hubert’s cock, wave after wave of pleasure overwhelming her body.

She collapsed on the mattress breathing hard, fingers curled in the blood-red sheets relaxing as one of Petra’s hands stroked her hair. She felt Hubert slip out of her and regretted the groan that escaped her as he did, she tried to resume an irritated demeanor as she rolled onto her back to glare at him. She saw his yellow eyes dancing with amusement as he crawled further onto the bed coving to hover over her panting frame.

“Well if you need to pause to catch your breath, I might as well take over for you,” he practically purred as he said it, that Cheshire smirk never leaving his face.

He kissed her scowling flushed lips, still wet from Petra’s cunt, before moving up on the bed to align himself with Petra. Edelgard didn’t protest merely propped herself on an elbow to watch the two lovers kiss hungrily, one of Petra’s hands buried itself in Hubert's dark hair, the moisture from her fingers sticking to his

fine hairs.

Not having a satisfying angle to watch Edelgard moved up the bed to be level with Petra and watched as Hubert's wet cock slid noisily into Petra’s eager cunt and the two sighed with relief at the joining.

“I missed this,” Petra sighed as Hubert began his careful thrusting. “Being with the two of you is giving me much happiness.”

Edelgard smiled tenderly at the younger woman before moving down to kiss her soft lips. Hubert had moved to do the same and so the three of them kissed together their tongues dancing between the three mouths. They broke apart as Hubert grabbed Petra’s dark legs and raised them so Petra could hold them up by her chest, he then began to fuck her in earnest and the Brigid Queen was almost screaming in pleasure at this new angle. This way by far the best way to reach Petra’s G-spot Edelgard knew and from the sounds the other woman was making Hubert was thrusting against it with all his might.

Edelgard sat up and moved to squat over Petra’s face, the other woman wasted no time and soon Edelgard was moaning as a skilled tongue danced inside her. Edelgard sat facing Hubert as Petra ate her out and soon she was kissing the man as he continued thrusting into Petra. This was how it was supposed to be the three of them together like this, joined in this physical act of love Edelgard’s heart swelled inside her chest never wanting this to end.

**

His cock buried in one woman, his tongue in the other, this was how things were supposed to be, let other men brag of their conquested women numbering in the dozens, Hubert had all he desired right here. He felt Petra tighten around him and Edelgard broke their kiss and moved off of Petra’s face as the excited woman orgasmed, her face flushed red, covered in sweat and Edelgards juices. Hubert had to pull out and take several deep breaths to keep himself from spilling in her right then, he did not have long, the palace had many demands that he must see to before the day’s end, but he still had more time. Hubert let her legs fall as he moved to Petra’s side

He and Edelgard were often in sync when decisions needed to be made and that translated to the bedroom as well. She leaned down as he did to lick the wetness from around Petra’s gasping mouth, they each took a side pink tounges licking the hot brown skin as Petra came down from her climax.

“I missed you,” Hubert said as he brushed back Petra’s maroon hair from her sweaty brow.

Petra ran a hand down his cheek as he kissed her forehead, still needing to calm down Hubert rolled onto his side and decided to merely watch as Petra sat up and the two women tenderly touched each other’s faces and kissed. They kissed and kissed and soon it was Edelgard on her back with Petra kissing down the women’s neck and chest to suck on one erect nipple then another releasing the second with a soft pop.

Hubert watched, a hand moving slowly up and down his penis, as Petra sat up and lifted one of Edelgard’s legs, holding the pale limb, bent at the knee to a dark chest. Half sitting on the other leg Petra lined up the two labias perpendicularly and began to grind. Both women sighed in relief as their clits rubbed against each other, the moisture from their previous orgasms squishing together noisily.

Hubert tried to keep the thunder in his blood under control as he watched his two lovers find release with the other and listened as their sighs turned into cries of pleasure. Edelgard's hips thrusting up trying to find more pressure as Petra clutched the leg against her chest as though a buoy at sea.

**

After Petra came she rolled off of Edelgard and began licking up the sticky mess she had left on the vulva of the other woman. Her white juices were mixed with Edelgards clear ones and Petra could not taste a difference between the two, although Hubert said there was. As Petra licked and kissed the other woman's outer folds she felt Hubert nudge her and so she moved aside accordingly mouth still licking up the streams of lubrication. She watched as Hubert guided his cock towards the folds she was tasting, but instead of entering he began dragging the head back and forth never piercing the Labia, just the vulva enough to coat his cock in the juices and frustrate Edelgard.

Petra never could resist Hubert's cock and as it teased Edelgard’s folds Petra began to lick the base removing the juices he was trying to coat himself in. It did not take long for Hubert to abandon his teasing of Edelgard to focus on Petra’s mouth, she eagerly sucked the head tasting his precum mixed with hers and Edelgards juices. She resumed licking his cock when Edelgard joined her, the two women kissing, licking and sucking up and down his length, pausing once or twice to kiss each other.

“Edelgard, Petra, I…I need to cum, please.”

Petra looked to Edelgard who shook her head, occasionally the other woman wanted to suck him to completion although she never wanted him to cum inside her vagina, her fear of getting pregnant was too great. Petra did not share that fear, she was always careful to wash carefully the next day. It was with great eagerness that Petra sat up and twisted herself and Hubert before pushing him backwards onto the mattress. She then mounted him with a groan before beginning to bounce wildly, only vaguely aware of his fingers digging into her hips.

“Hubert, oh, Hubert yes, ahh,” her voice became incoherent as her thrusts increased in speed.

Forgetting her sensitivity Hubert began using one hand to pinch her nipple, Petra hissed, the pain driving her on and soon she was reaching her third orgasm as his cock gave its final jerks within her. She collapsed, sweaty and spent on his chest and she heard Edelgard cry out next to them, Petra turned and saw the woman remove sticky fingers from her cunt and lie down next to them. Hubert petted Edelgards sweaty hair gently before leaning over for a gentle kiss, he turned his head and gave Petra a quick peck too before rolling out from under her and getting off the mattress to stand on shaky legs.

“Where is it you are going?” Petra asked worried as Hubert began dressing.

“I have tasks that I must oversee before nightfall,” he explained pulling on his shirt. “I am not a royal, I cannot lounge around all afternoon making love.”

“I could be changing that,” Petra said smirking.

“Do you plan on holding him hostage my love?” Edelgard asked kissing Petra’s shoulder as she curled up next to the woman.”

“No, but I could be making him royal,” Petra teased. “He would just need to be marrying me.”

Petra wondered if her meaning had not been clear as both her lovers froze at her words, Edelgard tensing next to her and Hubert halfway through buttoning his vest. Edelgard moved first sitting up and looking down at Petra.

“Do you want to marry Hubert?” she asked, her voice rather hallow.

“I was speaking in jest,” Perta said sitting up too, Hubert had still not moved, staring at both women. “But yes, I am thinking so, I would like to be marrying Hubert.”

Edelgard began moving as though to get off the bed but Petra caught her, wrapping dark arms around the slender woman's waist and kissing the back of her shoulder.

“But then, I would also be liking to marry you too, I am thinking I might need to change some laws in Brigid so I can be doing that.”

“Would you want me there?” Edelgard asked her voice still oddly hallow.

“Of course,” said Petra looking confusedly at Hubert whos brow was furrowed.

“Even after you have your baby?”

Petra laughed.

“I do not think I shall be having a baby anytime soon,” she assured Edelgard relaxing as she realized what was troubling her lover.

Edelgard removed Petra’s arms from around her waist and stood, Hubert, watching the white-haired woman wearily while Petra looked confused.

“How can you say you are not having a baby soon when you are already pregnant?” she demanded.

Petra blinked at the other woman.

“I am not being…I am not pregnant.”

Now it was Edelgards turn to laugh, but hers was cruel with not a little hurt in it.

“Not pregnant. I had thought you had not said anything as you wanted to wait until we were all together, but is it possible you do not know?” she said as she grabbed and donned a robe from her dresser.

“Edelgard, I am not getting..being with child,” Petra said in an alternate way trying to figure out how her phrasing was confusing the woman. Hubert spoke a bit of Brigish after spending so much time in the archipelago with her, but he did not know enough to translate her meaning to Edelgard. “My love, Hubert has not been putting a baby in me.”

“Petra you have gained weight.”

Edelgard's words made Petra, for the first time, self-conscious of her nakedness as she saw Hubert’s eye snap to her belly. Yes it was true she had gained a few pounds, but she had been quite stressed since becoming the queen of Brigid last year, and as she traveled her kingdom each island insisted on throwing a feast for her when she arrived.

“I was not thinking it would matter,” Petra said sorrowfully Edelgard had not seemed disgusted by her body when they were making love a few moments ago. “Does my weight gaining upset you too Hubert?”

Hubert shook his head not taking her eyes off of her belly but Edelgard did not give him a chance to speak.

“I am not upset that you gained weight, you gained weight because you are pregnant!”

“I am not pregnant!”

“What about your breasts then?” Edelgard snapped. “Why are they so sensitive then?”

“Well…”Petra trailed off, this was not something that was talked about in either Fodlan or Brigid. “My moon blood is coming soon…”

“When exactly is the last time you bled?” Edelgard cut her off.

“I do not…”

“You tasted different too, tell her Hubert, I am sure you noticed too.”

“Well, I…” he began but was cut off this time by Petra.

“Edelgard there is no way I could be having a baby!”

“When Hubert visited you in Brigid did he cum in you like he did tonight?”

“Of course,” Petra said. “But I washed him out the next day like I always do.”

There was deafening silence at these words, it was now time for Edelgard and Hubert to share a questioning look.

“You…you did what?” Hubert finally asked.

“I washed you out,” Petra said hoping her point had finally been made. “The next day after you cum in me I always am washing you out carefully as to not be getting pregnant.”

More silence followed.

“Petra,” Edelgard said slowly. “Washing out a man’s semen is not a way to prevent getting pregnant.”

Petra smiled patronizingly at Edelgard, she could be so naive sometimes.

“Yes, it is, his seed cannot be impregnating me if it is not being in me.” Petra looked to Hubert to back her up but he was just staring at her a baffled expression on his face.

“So…” he began before clearing his throat. “So, all these years we have been sleeping together, all you have been doing to not get pregnant is take a bath?”

“What else would I be doing?” Petra questioned with a laugh.

“I don’t know!” Hubert yelled breathing fast, eyes wide. “Take a potion? Eat some special herb?”

“There is no need to be yelling.”

“You are pregnant! This is a perfect time!” Hubert ran his hands through his sweat stiffened hair as he began to pace back and front of the bed.

**

Edelgard looked on as her male lover paced crazed and overwhelmed by this unexpected news, he like Edelgard, seemed to have thought Petra was doing something special to keep herself from becoming impregnated. Her surprising ignorance on the subject seemed like a sick joke, but then Edelgard wondered if anyone of her empire tutors had bothered to explain to Petra about all that pregnancy entailed, she had been very young when she had been taken from Brigid so it was doubtful anyone there had explained things to her.

Now Petra was sitting in front of her on the bed naked as a babe, a hand on her stomach. Now that she knew, now that Hubert knew, the two would go off together to Brigid to raise their child, gradually writing to Edelgard less and less as they became busy with their family. Since their last fight, Edelgard had been making plans for her successor to take over as Emperor before retiring to Brigid with Petra and Hubert before the year was done. Now…

“Could I really be having a child?” Petra asked seemingly to herself, her expression was lost for a moment before breaking into a smile. “I am going to be having a child!”

She jumped up from the bed and kissed Edelgard hard on the lips before jumping into Hubert’s reflexive arms and kissing him too. Edelgard felt her stomach drop at the sight of them kissing, she had not realized Petra was pregnant until she saw Hubert had ejaculated in her. The sight had unexpectedly put a lot of pieces that, at the time Edelgard had not realized were pieces at all into place. The thought of Petra being pregnant had excited her, so much so that she came unexpectedly over her fingers.

Then Petra had made the joking comment about marring Hubert and reality set in, with her being pregnant the two probably would marry to legitimize the heir to the Brigid throne, thereby unintentionally cutting off Edelgard. Petra said she wanted to marry both of them, but Edelgard knew that while the people of Brigid might accept a former Fodlan citizen as a co-ruler they would never accept two, especially one who had formally ruled the nation that had ruled the archipelago.

Now watching the two parents-to-be kiss Edelgard found the center of calm she had developed long ago, she would survive this, just as she had everything else. Breaking the kiss and getting down out of his arms Petra grabbed Huberts hand and pulled him with her so that they were close to Edelgard, then Petra also took one of Edelgard’s hand in her own.

“We were not having the best of childhoods,” Petra said to her lovers. “But this new baby, this baby will be loved by its mothers and father.”

“Petra…” Edelagard began trying I said to pull her hand out of Petra’s.

“No Edelgard,” Petra interrupted. “We three are in this together no matter what.”

Edelgard nodded tears in her eyes and the two ladies hugged as Hubert breathed a sigh of relief.

There were those that would call their relationship absurd, others obscene, but if you asked them, they would say it was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I thought I had posted this chapter weeks ago. I only noticed when I was going to add an epilogue I wrote today. However, as I am posting this chapter today, I will post the epilogue in two days.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue about how the family grew.

Screams of pain filled the tiled halls of the Anilol Palace on the main island of Brigid, the terrible screams of contractions widening a cervix. Panic filled Hubert as he recognized the screams, he wanted to run to the set delivery room but was too aware of the eyes of palace servants watching. His son, however, was less adept at hiding his feelings.

“Father? Who is that? It sounds like Mommy” the ten-year-old stared up with purple eyes behind long black hair.

“Yes, I would say we missed the beginning of the birth,” it was rather difficult to keep sound conversational, but Hubert had years of practice.

Vainui paled, nearly dropping his wyvern saddle he was placing on a rack.

“Should we go?” Hubert smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“I fear that there is little we can do to ease her pain, you finish washing down your mount I will head up to be with her.”

“Are you sure?” Vainui asked looking up from the stables towards the right-wing where a new wave of screams emerged.

“I am sure your mom is already with her, they know what they are doing, your mom is an expert after all,” Hubert began walking away as he spoke, the twisting of his gut contradicting his words.

Vainui nodded at his father's back, but Hubert’s thoughts had already left his oldest son, the prince of the Brigid archipelago. He was walking, maybe a bit fast but he was most certainly not running, this baby was going to be their third after all, he was not anxious…

When Vainui was born on a mild summer's day he was nervous, of course, the people of Brigid called it a mild summer day meaning it would have been beyond the hottest day in Fodlan. He had sat holding Petra’s hand as she laid in a shallow tide pool, his shirt off sweat flowed like rain from his body and not all from the heat. Edelgard had held Petra’s other hand whispering words of confidence and reassurance that Hubert was too nauseous to speak himself. The sun was a red ball on the horizon when the head emerged from between Petra’s legs to fall in the water. As all firstborns of Brigid were he was born in the ocean water, it would be the first thing that touched him, before air, before human hands; the firstborn of Brigid were touched by the water.

Petra and Edelgard cried as the boy was placed in Petra’s arms, squalling and still blind he latched onto Petra’s nipple and then the sun's last rays made Hubert’s eyes water and he could see no more for them. Those first days, weeks, months were perhaps harder than acting as a general in Edelgard’s war, certainly, he slept more during the war. With three of them tending to the babe Hubert felt certain it would be easier for them than traditional families. Perhaps it was but if those days and nights full of dirty diapers, figuring out why the babe was crying, trying to stop the baby crying and then nearly crying themselves as they could not stop the baby crying.

It was Edelgard who did most of the work raising Vainui, while she couldn’t nurse him, she did everything else as Petra governed Brigid and Hubert assisted her from the shadows. It turned out Edelgard was natural and she seemed to glow when with the baby rubbing noses with him and tickling the fat feet. The same maternal instincts took over after Petra gave birth to the threesome’s second son three years after Vainui.

Loto was born on a cold winter’s morning, which reminded Hubert of a Fodlan warm summer day. Loto was born in the hull of a ship as Petra had sailed back to the main Island the week before she was supposed to deliver. Hubert had been with her, Edelgard had been livid that she wasn’t, but she had taken to the boy as soon as she had taken him. Now here they were on the cusp of their third child arriving. It was going to be a nice normal birth in a bed.

As he reached to enter the birthing room Petra stepped outside quite pale clutching her bulging belly.

“Petra? Petra my love what is wrong?”

“I am going into labor,” she said, jaw clenched as her eyes squeezed shut.

“What?”

“I am having the baby!”

“Now?” Hubert asked alarmed.

“Yes, now!” Your sons have the worst timing.”

“Well, where are you going?”

“I can’t stay here!” Petra said waving a hand at the door. “I am going a few doors down, I will be fine for a little while.”

“Well do you want..”

“No stay with her, she needs you more than I do.”

Indeed as if on cue Edelgard screamed from inside the room, Hubert kissed Petra on the cheek before entering the room occupied by a doctor, her assistant, and Edelgard.

“Hubert,” she cried out reaching for him.

Her face was red and wet with sweat, hair was plastered to her face, she was beautiful. Hubert rushed to her side kissed her pro-offered hand before holding it tight. His hand almost broke as she squeezed it, pain from another contraction racking her body.

Three years after Loto was born the three of them had a night to themselves and when they retired to their room they made love, as Hubert approached his climax he was prepared to spill his seed on one of their bellies. Petra had been adamant about not having any more children after Loto and Edelgard had never wanted children of her own until that night when she pushed him down and rode him until he climaxed inside her. She tried for three years to have a baby of her own, wanting another child after Loto wanting another baby in their home. After three years she gave up heartbroken, but Petra agreed to try and get pregnant one more time to give her that last baby. A month later Edelgard realized she was pregnant, a week after that Petra realized she was too.

The last eight months had been stressful, perhaps more so for Hubert, he had started to go gray at the temples…

“Petra,” Edelgard gasped. “Petra has gone into labor, she went to go to another room.”

“I know, I know. She told me to stay with you.”

“She worries too muuuu AHHHH!!”

“The head is visible,” the doctor said in Brigish.

“What? What did she say?” Edelgard demanded petrified, she had learned much of the language over the years but she seemed to forget when stressed.

“Here he comes,” Hubert said. “Push darling, push!”

**

Hubert ran with the doctor to the next room leaving Edelgard with the nurse and their new son. It was quiet in the hall as they approached the room, and that silence was more terrifying to Hubert than the most bloodcurdling of screams. As they opened the door Hubert saw Petra sitting up, using her fingers to clean out the nose of a small yellow-tinged baby. The airway cleared and the baby began to cry breathing in its first taste of air.

“You took too long,” Petra said wearily wiping off some of the yellow fluid from the baby’s face.

Hubert laughed as he and the doctor approached the pair.

“What did Edelgard have?” the three-time mother asked as the doctor checked the baby’s eyes and listened to its lungs.

“Another boy.”

“Then that makes four,” Petra said smiling. “Is she well?”

“Oh yes, she did just fine, much calmer than you were now that I think on it.”

Petra smacked Hubert's chest casually as he smirked down at her. Hubert walked back and forth between the rooms until Petra was strong enough to walk to Edelgard’s room, Hubert holding the wriggling newborn. The babies were laid together in a crib as the mother’s laid down in the bed together Edelgard resting her head on Petra’s shoulder.

Hubert brought the two older boys in and they looked on wide-eyed at their two younger brothers before sitting on the edge of the bed by their mothers to ask how they felt and express their happiness that they had ‘twin’ brothers. Hubert looked on at his family, the six people he cared about more than anyone in the world and he could only smile.


End file.
